Safe and Sound - Fletcherie Songfic
by Blufox03
Summary: I'm back! Yay! My first time writing in ages and my first Songfic to boot. Be proud! Hope you like it!


Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. (Fletcherie Songfic)

* * *

 _ **Seriously PLEASE READ**_

 **So hey, I _did_ have the lyrics to the song 'Safe and Sound' here but I got a review saying that wasn't allowed. Everything in this fic was tailored to the lyrics in the song so if you don't fully understand why some things have been written the way they are, don't blame me.**

 **I recommend listening to the song before hand or when I say the music starts.**

 **sorry for any inconvenience!**

* * *

Fletcher stood in the waiting room of Gianno's Pizzeria Milan. The chefs were busy in the kitchen and Fletcher could smell the smell the pizza cooking from where he was standing. Safe to say, it smelt amazing.

Fletcher glanced at the small T.V attached to the ceiling in one of the far corners of the room. It was a shame he couldn't understand what was being said because the show playing looked interesting.

Just as Fletcher was contemplating on the effort of learning Italian, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Val.

"Hey," Fletcher said smiling. "They've got the pizza almost ready. It smells delicious."

"Fletcher," Valkyrie said softly – which was weird. She rarely ever spoke softly. "Help."

She hung up.

Fletcher put his phone back in his pocket and left a note for the chefs.

'Got an emergency, need to go. Eat the Pizza yourselves.'

He doubted they would understand it but he had already paid for it and it seemed stupid to let it go to waste.

Fletcher left the Pizzeria and disappeared, only to appear seconds later in Haggard, Ireland. It took him a while but he eventually found Valkyrie on the cliffs overlooking the beach. He didn't really have time to wonder how she got there though as it was evident that she was quickly losing consciousness. Fletcher hurried over to her.

 **(A/N- song lyrics start here.**

 **And not everything is in line with the book to a T. I adapted some things so it would work out but it follows the same story line)**

"It's ok Val, it's ok," Fletcher said. Though he didn't know what to do. "Who did this to you Val?" Fletcher asked while trying not to cry. This was proving rather difficult though with the imagery of his shredded girlfriend in front of him. But he couldn't cry now. Not when Valkyrie needed him.

Valkyrie looked up at him through shredded eye lids and managed one stuttering word.

"Mel…" she gasped.

Mel? Thought Fletcher. As in Melancholia? The Necromancer? Why would she… oh. Yeah. She's the one that hated Valkyrie.

Valkyrie heaved out some breathes of air and grabbed Fletcher's hand weakly.

"F-Fletch,"

"Shh Valkyrie, it's OK. Don't try to speak."

Valkyrie ignored him.

"Fletch," she gasped "don't – don't leave me."

Fletcher looked down at her. "Never"

And he meant it. No matter what, he would always be there for her. Whether they were a couple or not. She would forever be his first and truest love.

He picked up her phone and ring from the soft grass and put them in his pocket. He proceeded to bend down and pick up Valkyrie as carefully as possible. He disappeared and teleported to the Sanctuary, leaving the cliff empty as the moon rose steadily higher in the sky behind.

* * *

Fletcher rushed through the Sanctuary, barely taking notice as many Sanctuary operatives stopped to stare at Valkyrie's prone and shredded body. He quickly navigated his way through the crowds in Sanctuary, hesitant to teleport again in case it hurt Valkyrie further and worsened her condition. He swung round corners and didn't stop, even when the doors to the Sanctuary's Infirmary came into view.

Fletcher crashed through the Infirmary doors and immediately strode to one of the empty beds -waiting patiently for its next patient. Fletcher gently laid Valkyrie down taking care to aggravate her wounds as little as possible. Fletcher barely spared a glance to the astonished Doctors and Nurses in the Infirmary.

"Help her."

* * *

Fletcher sat by her bed as she recovered. As much as he hated Doctor Nye, he had to hand it to the spindly creature that he had done an impeccable job at healing Valkyrie. Valkyrie had woken up about two hours ago. It was now 3 in the morning and she was yet to speak. So far, she had just laid in her bed and gazed out of her window, staring miserably at the bleak and dismal Roarhaven landscape.

Fletcher could feel Valkyries pain. Though she wouldn't admit it, Fletcher knew that she blamed herself for putting Alice in danger. He knew that she would want to tear Melancholia apart. He also knew that Valkyrie needed someone to be there for her, so he sat there faithfully next to her and waited for her to speak.

* * *

 **(A/N- I know Fletcher wasn't necessarily there in some scenes but I adapted it to work in my favor. Just go with it.)**

Cleavers and Sorcerers were gathered in groups around the Cemetery. Skulduggery was off making a phone call and Fletcher was standing with Valkyrie as they watched various Sanctuary operatives go about their business. Fletcher could feel the tension in the air, and knew that any amount of relations that were previously between the Sanctuary and the Necromancers, was now gone. There was no coming back from this.

There were times when fletcher would suddenly remember _Valkyrie's_ prone form on the cliffs in Haggard. Whenever this happened, Fletcher would have to remind himself that Valkyrie was okay. But he couldn't help worrying that it would happen again. Because of this, Fletcher almost constantly found himself by her side. If only to convince himself she wasn't gone.

* * *

Fletcher couldn't help but look up to Valkyrie. Regardless of the height and age difference between them. Though he hadn't told her, Fletcher truly believed that Valkyrie made him a better person.

Fletcher sat on the grass next to her as she hunched over a fallen headstone. He didn't really understand what had happened when she and Skulduggery went into the temple, and she didn't talk about it.

They just sat together in the moonlight.

Fletcher just closed his eyes and listened to the distant hustle and bustle of the Sanctuary Agents going about their business.

* * *

 **(A/N- in this part, Fletcher takes Valkyrie away from the Police Station rather than Caelan.)**

Fletcher remembered seeing the tears streaming down Valkyrie's face and immediately pulling her into a hug. He let her cry before teleporting to her back garden. She had phoned him just before she set off for the Police Station and he immediately finished what he was doing and teleported there. Just in time too it seems.

"Shhh "he said "He won't be able to hurt your mum now."

Valkyrie just sniffled into his shirt.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Fletcher asked. He was concerned about what she would if left on her own. Valkyrie just nodded and Fletcher guided her into the house and sat her down on the Living Room couch.

He rocked her gently as she cried.

He talked to her softly under his breath reminding her that her family was alright and that she was alright as well.

He stayed with her until her family came home the next morning, and he quickly went out to the back garden before they could see him. He watched as Valkyrie went up to her room and swapped with the reflection. And he watched her go down stairs to hug her mum.

It seemed like it was years ago when Fletcher got that vital call from Valkyrie in the Pizzeria.

When he found her dying on the cliffs in Haggard.

He had one last thought before he teleported away again.

"No matter what Val," he thought, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. To keep you safe."

* * *

 **Whelp. That happened. Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to leave a review cus I value your opinions! Please don't be too harsh though. It** _ **is**_ **my first Songfic.** **;D**

 **Blu.**


End file.
